


Not Alone

by Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13/pseuds/Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13
Summary: After an emotional break down Dean helps.





	Not Alone

“Whats wrong with you?”

“Why are you crying? Is it going to fix anything?”

“No one wants to listen to you complain.”

“Why are you acting like a bitch?”

“You’re not good enough.”

“You’re not enough for anyone.”

“Your life is not that hard.”

“You haven’t suffered.” 

“Your life is so perfect.”

“What? You think you’re better than I am? You’re nothing.”

“You’ll never amount to anything.”

“Don’t use that pain as an excuse, no one cares if you hurt.” 

“No one cares that you’re struggling.” 

The hurtful things you had been told chased themselves around your head. You were curled up in the fetal position in the middle of your bed. Tears streaming down your cheeks unstopped. You didn’t care anymore, you were done being strong. A person could only do it for so long and hold their head high for so long. 

“Y/N?” A knock sounded at the door, 

You didn’t answer, you couldn’t answer. You just wanted to be left alone to pick up your broken pieces and cry.

“Y/N?” Dean asked again. You heard the doorknob turn and the door push open. 

“Go away Dean,” you said quietly. 

“Are you okay?” He asked ignoring your request. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” You turned your face into your hands that you had tucked under your head. The last thing you wanted was for Dean to see you like this. You should have locked that damn door. 

“Y/N, no you are not.” Dean shut the door and made his way across your room. 

“Dean, really, I’m fine. Please just leave me alone.” You opened your eyes to look at your pillows.

“I can’t,” Dean said quietly sitting on the edge of the bed. He reached out and laid his hand on your thigh.

You looked down the bed at him. He was always so damn attractive, and here you were with your eyes all puffy and your nose running. 

“Y/N, talk to me.” The worried look on his face, and the concern in his green eyes were enough to break you. Your lip quivered as more tears streamed down your cheeks.

“Come here,” Dean kicked his boots off and climbed onto your bed. He laid propped against the backboard and reached for you, pulling you into his arms. 

“Dean I’m fine, you don’t need to see this,” you choked out making a poor attempt to pull away. 

“Y/N stop, I don’t care what I see. You can only be strong for so long.” He kissed the top of your head and tucked you against his side. 

“Yeah, but usually no one is around to see the crash,” you whispered laying your head on his chest. 

“Y/N, we all crash. It’s what happens when you think you’re alone, and you don’t matter. You hold everything in for so long it finally bubbles over and comes out. At least you are crying and destroying anything.” He chuckled wrapping his arm around you.

“I don’t have the motivation to destroy anything right now,” you scoffed nestling closer to him.

“Y/N, sometimes you have to let it out and cry. This time you aren’t going to do it alone, and no I don’t care that you’re getting snot on my shirt.” He shifted getting comfortable and held you close. 

“Thank you Dean,” you whispered. 

He had no idea how much this really meant to you. This time you weren’t picking up your shattered pieces alone in the dark, you had a green eyed anchor.


End file.
